Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{9}{5p} \times \dfrac{7p}{4}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ 9 \times 7p } { 5p \times 4}$ $k = \dfrac{63p}{20p}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{63}{20}$